A Guillotine in da Massacre
by sanspiss
Summary: when reading th estory losten to Jeff buckeys hallulooyah to make it beter. Enjoyyyyy REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW when guillotine and masscre run away will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Guillotine and Massacre breathed a sigh of relief _Safety_ A foreign concept to them, but wonderful nonetheless you see guillotine had been sold from their broken Pennsylvania home to be a child bride for the ugliest man the twins had ever seen Bob Ewell he was known throughout the land for beating and raping young gorls all across Pensylvania when he forgot how to spell a word on the horrid, rainy day the wedding was supposed to take place Guillotine shook Massacre awake.

"Massy! Wake up!"

Myssacre groaned. "What do ya want, Teenie?"

"I found a gun!"

Massacrre woke up completely. "A _what?_ "

"I couldn't sleep last nite and so I went to da dump and found a rifle!"

"Teenie, give me da gun. You know you can't do anything about da weddin' tomorrow."

Guillotin cocked the gun. "Like hell I can't."


	2. Chapter 2

And so, Masscre and Guillotine found themselves running from the law. They traveled for months with a circus, but were left behind in Manhattan.

"Massy, whwt th fuck."

"What, Teenie?"

"There's just a boy lying on the ground."

"WEll,, let's help him!"

"Wait, what thw fuck? Whats that blue light shining from the alleyway"  
A blue light shines from the dark alleyway where the boy lies motionless.

"Eeeeh, ehehhh, ehehhhhheh." Said the blue light.

"Massy? Let's get out of here!"  
"Teenie, we can't just leave this hot man alone!"

Suddenly, the light got brighter, revealing a sexy, bony body.

"I'm Sans. Wanna fuck?"

Guilotine got very horny. Masssacre pulled her and the sexy smaller man away, up some streets.

Behind them, they heard Sanns yell, "I'm into piss!"

And then they ran into a broken-down shack. At least, that's what they thougth it was.

A candle flickered. "Hey, Jackie boy! Fresh meat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Papa was the name of the small boy who lived in the shack, which turned out to be the Newsboy's Lodging House.

Papa and another boy, Jack, took the sexy, unconcious boy into the bedroom. They said his name was Spot Condon, an d he was the leader of Broklyn. Giillotine and Massicre turned to each other when they heard that. They had just recued royalty?

Later Spit woke up.

"Wheyah's da goils dat saved me?" He asked.

Massacrer and Gullityne stepped forwadayrd shyly. "Thats us, our names our Guillotine nad Massacre and we ran away from home, but its ok that we saved you because it was no big deal."

Guillitone blushed. Spot noticed. "Guillotine, was it? Come here, lemme tell ya something."

Guillotine's face turned red, and she walked forward. Spot motined her closer, then kissed her cheek. "Thanks for savin' me."

Guillotine jumped back, surprised but pleased. "My pleasure."

"That's whati do best" he replide. "Pleasure…"

"Get a room, bitches" said a flamboyant, Italian gay boy with red hair and his name is Irish. He's Italian though. "The names ANTONIO HIGGINS. It's in all caps because thats what the ladiese are yellin at night ;)" He winked.

"WWhat does all caps mean" asked Guillotine.

"Doent even worry about it." [A/N: LOLLLL! Ok back to the story]

Massacre, who is a boy, blushed. I'm not gay, he thought. Im in love with a boy but shhh. Thats illegal.

Massacre shook his head and said "So what do you boys do for money? Oh wait your newsys"

"Yeah" Jack said with a flirty smirk. [A/N: JEREMY JORDANS JAWLINE THO!FAMMMMM! ITS TIGT AS FUCKKKKK! JEREMY JORDANS JAWLINE COULD SLICE ME IN HALF! I WANT JEREMY JORDAN TO RIP OPEN MY SKIN AND CRAWL INSIDE ME AND LIVE IN MY ORGANS! Now back to the story Owo]


	4. Chapter 4

Guillotine and Massacre had a good first selling day, they sold 50 paps each and met new friends, including Alberd, barney penis, Almer, YOUNG booboo, Josjo [ A/N: MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON],: Tommi Boy, Small, Henryyyy, ANd Cruchy.

" Young pharoah, look at dis god boddie gratatatatatatatataatatatata." Said TOmy boy.

"You so sexy tommm" said Jeck. "but iam not gey, im in luv with a goil named chathrien. She is has larhge tits."

Sudeny katerne walk in, she say "i think you also have big tits jack. How is the strike going"?

Juck clutxhwed his chest "i dont have big tits! I am man. The stroke is goin guud. We found sput condin but these 2 saved him."

Kahrene smiles and says well thats good hi im gatherin."

Massacre and geeltin said hi.

ALL of the suden, boom! Large explosion happend outside! Every body runs outside and ssee a very large DRAGON!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Racetrack was just standing there playing his harmonic for h is little sister Doopsie. Then all of a sudden dopsie said oh no look out ANTONIO theres a dragon behin u!""" and racetrac turned around and WHAM!

Racetrack was snatched up in the dragons mouth and carried away he was screaming and so was Dopsie.

Massacre meanwhile had snuck away and saw that and he was heartbroken he didnt even get to tell racetrack he loved him. He HAD TO FIND HIM!


	6. Chapter 6

While this was going on guillotine and the rest of the newsies ran outside and saw a dragon!

Jack said: "quick wheres massacre and racetrakc"

And they split up dodging through the fire as they tried o find their frineds.

Gullitione found massacre first, kneeling on the schorched earth with a newsies cap in his hand. A little girl was sitttign next to him. Guklltiine rushed over "massy what happened" she asked.

"They took him they took antonio" cried massacre. Guillotine looked sad. And doopsie cried.

Suddenly, guilltinee drew out her very first pistol, the one that hadd started this whole thing. "We'll find him."


	7. Chapter 7

Bakc at the lodge: Suddenly guilotine threw up "Mayscre said "teenite what wrong Guilltine looks embasrased "I think im have baby in 9 motnhs"

Massacre GASPED "Tennei what the fuck You know we're leaving tomrororw to go find ANTONIOWho did you fuck?"

Guiltointe smiled and saif "spot. He's just so sexy massy."

Massakre looed away, angryly. "I guess i'll go by myself."


	8. Chapter 8

Secretly thouhg guilotine followed masicre as he trekked throuhg forests guiltint e's baby bump growing bigger evevry day

Sudienly one khingtht massacre hearsds screaming it was guikainteetet! "Ahhhhh!" screa,minhg guiltinte. A bbaby appears out of her like a bullet and it cries.

Masacre says "whats itsi name its sso xute"

Gulitine smiled. "Bullet. Bullet conlon."


End file.
